


初恋中的69件小事

by maodoufu



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:06:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maodoufu/pseuds/maodoufu
Summary: 69件小事，一件69的大事





	初恋中的69件小事

1  
绿谷出久有一个室友，他的名字叫做爆豪胜己。  
听说做过不良，抽烟喝酒混黑道都做过，但是其实相处一年下来，意外的感觉其实还不错，是脾气很爆性格可爱善良高傲的人。

2  
“啊，肚子好饿啊，绿谷，去吃饭吗？”尾白猿夫问到。  
他们刚刚从社团见了老师，才结束活动。  
上鸣电气勾搭在切岛的肩膀上，闲散的走着，绿谷出久就很羡慕这样的室友关系。  
他们提议道“咱们一起吃饭，再不吃饭食堂都要关门了。”

绿谷出久马上摇摇头说“啊，不了，我约了人了。”  
“哦。”和绿谷关系还不错的班长说到“你最近好像经常和爆豪一起吃饭啊，这次也是约好和他一起吃饭吧。”  
“爆豪？”切岛锐儿郎不可思议的问“你和他关系这么好吗？”  
“那关系可好了~”物间宁人那找打的语气飘来，直接从他们身边路过“说不定哪天就相依为gay了。”  
“现在已经七八点了，他竟然还在等你。”尾白猿夫看了看手表“你们感情真好。”

绿谷出久满头大汗，带着尴尬的笑容。摆摆手“那就先走一步了。”

 

3  
绿谷出久一拧开门，就看见爆豪胜己把枕头扔了过来砸在自己的脸上。  
“操你妈的!都几点了!饿死老子了!”

是的，他们之间感情真好。  
扔的是枕头不是锤头，这就是小胜爱的温柔。

4  
“时间已经不早了，我就没有给你带饭，我们出门吃吧。”  
绿谷出久站在门后没有拖脱鞋。

爆豪胜己冷冷的回头，没有过分颜艺，没有骂骂咧咧，没有什么感情的看着绿谷出久。看的他觉得自己做错什么，都不敢问了，捏着自己的背包，站在门口等他回答。  
他的唇角露出了微微微微一丝不易察觉的笑容。  
“好。”

 

5  
今天他们玩的游戏是抢凳子游戏，九张凳子，十个人围着走。  
“gayligayli爱~”  
当音乐停止时，砰的一声好几张屁股撞击到了一起，只有轰焦冻一脸神情肃穆的看着他们都有了凳子。  
当所有人心里卧槽了一声，用看异类的眼神看着轰焦冻。

轰焦冻哦了一声在原地锤了一下手掌。  
“原来是这样。”

轰焦冻出局。

 

6  
“比利的妈妈撸爆蛋~”  
duang的一下绿谷出久化成了一道绿色闪电一屁股抢到了一张凳子。  
上鸣电气看到大家都使用了个性，着急的化成一道闪电扎进了人群。

全员受到电击，被电到神志不清魂魄四散。

轰焦冻后知后觉的笑了出来。

上鸣电气因为太傻被强制出局。

 

7  
“咚咚咚咚哒哒哒，多冷啊我在东北玩泥巴，虽然东北不大我在大连没有家啊~”  
尾白猿夫的尾巴撞到了丽日，丽日被撞出局。  
为了表达对妹子的歉意，尾白也出局。

8  
激烈的角逐开始了。  
玩家峰田实因为太矮被大高个砂藤坐了一下，两人双双出局，切岛锐儿郎因为太紧张不小心用了个性扎伤别人，出局。

最后的王者，在绿谷出久,爆豪胜己，和饭田天哉之间产生，音乐开始响起，三个人面色沉重的互相凝视着对方，脚下像打拳走位一样慢慢的走着走着。  
耳郎的音响发出激烈有节奏的音乐。  
“胡来的左手!吼!吼吼!”  
“胡来的左手!呼!呼呼!”

音乐戛然而止，绿谷出久和饭田天哉还没有来的及反应过来，爆豪胜己平地一个炸雷炸了起来。  
在一片烟雾弥漫中，绿谷出久和饭田天哉稳稳的坐在抢来的椅子上。

“小胜？小胜你在哪里呢？!”绿谷出久着急的寻找起来。

爆豪胜己挂在电风扇上一脸不爽的看着他。

9  
绿谷出久十分着急的想要把小胜弄下来，急得挠头，甚至想要找个点蹦上去把他抱下来。  
他看着丽日御茶子有了主意。  
“你能不能上去把小胜救下来。”

爆豪胜己在空中蹬腿翻白眼。“操你妈!绿谷出久!老子自己能下来!你竟然叫一个女生抱我下来!”

咚的一声，爆豪胜己在众目睽睽之下直直的的摔趴在地面上，扬起无数灰尘。

10  
爆豪胜己赶走了所有人，因为所有人都说他应该被淘汰，但是爆豪胜己不认，因为他比在场任何人的反应都要快!  
空气中弥漫着一股低气压，爆豪胜己怒火冲天，手里霹雳吧啦的燃烧爆炎，一干众人开始头顶冒汗，慌乱的逃离案发现场。  
爆豪胜己摔上门，送走了呆呆没有什么表情的最后一位——轰焦冻。

绿谷出久知道自己是他室友，但是他也想他们一起离开这个房间逃离这个疯子可怕的自尊心，正当他提脚要离开之时，爆豪胜己冷着脸说。

“再比一次？”  
他的脸看起来不那么冷若冰霜了，反而有点兴奋。

11  
这不是抢板凳游戏，这是家暴现场。

他们商量了一下，问世界最猝不及防停下的语音是什么？  
大学英语四级新闻听力测试题。  
于是在“A message in a bottle sent out to sea by a New Hampshire man more than five decades ago was found 1,500 miles away. And it has been returned to his daughter…………”的英文播放中，  
爆豪胜己狠狠的盯着他，脚步慢慢移动，随时要撕碎他抢自己宝座的屁股。  
终于，在一声“叮!”想起后，绿谷出久抬起了他的屁股，结果用力过猛，和爆豪胜己撞在了一起，反弹之后，眼看着绿谷出久再一次要用屁股坐上他的铁王座，爆豪胜己狠狠的抓住了他的屁股。

嗯？脑海里突然电光石火，这屁股——嗯~手感不错啊。

但想归想，爆豪胜己把凳子一抽，绿谷出久不依不饶又抓了回来。

“啧，操……”爆豪胜己怒骂一声，突然用力超猛，从他手里抽走了凳子，抡圆了要打绿谷出久。  
喂喂喂！绿谷出久的身体从争抢变成了闪躲。  
救命啊!这不就是一个抢板凳的游戏吗？

和爆豪玩游戏？那叫玩命。

爆豪胜己举起板凳追着绿谷出久拍，那姿势活像要打死了一个小老鼠。  
他是真心实意的对绿谷出久的，喊出了不会在众人面前喊出的话。

“你他妈敢和老子抢板凳？!”

绿谷出久在他的紧追不舍下逼不得已使用了个性自保，在套间里抱头鼠窜，甚至在茶几沙发上跳来跳去，年久失修的沙发被他一脚踩空，被小胜一砸又多出了一个坑。  
在鸡飞狗跳，你情我愿欲拒还迎一阵后，绿谷出久被逼到了一个角落里 眼看着板凳就要砸来，他只好鼓足勇气，举起拳头击碎了他的板凳。

没想到爆豪胜己竟然会刹住了车，没有抡下来，难道他在和自己打闹着玩吗？  
可是自己真的打碎了他的板凳啊？!!!!  
哎？哎？!

这是关系好的表现吗？

绿谷出久手足无措的站在原地，他感觉到这次爆豪胜己应该是真的生气了，自己把他的坐具弄坏了，这还怎么做作业做功课啊。

 

12  
爆豪胜己生气了，因为绿谷出久击碎了自己的板凳。

“没关系。”  
这好解决。

爆豪胜己拿起了绿谷的凳子，炸掉。

 

13  
没有什么不是父相伤害不能解决的。  
如果有，那就伤害两次。

14  
沙发坏了，凳子粉碎，正好又是冬天，于是他们窝在被炉里写作业。  
两个人别扭的要死，脚一直盘着，一点都乐意碰到对方，只要沾到对方的腿毛，都会嫌弃的避开。  
就这么一直盘着盘着，两个人又是会忘我工作的主，自然就慢慢的腰酸背疼，半身不遂。  
绿谷出久站起来伸了一个懒腰“我渴了，要喝水。”  
意思是问你想要的话就说一声。

爆豪胜己觉得绿谷出久真是他妈的有病，要喝水自己去到啊。  
他回了一句“去死。”  
意思就是，嗯。

绿谷出久站的那一会儿就觉得腿软了，但是也许还能走，走了两步就感觉到无数蚂蚁在啃噬自己的腿，一点肌肤皮肉的感觉都没有，半身一软，噗通一声趴进了爆豪胜己的怀里，脸正好对着他的胯下，埋到窒息。

“你要喝的是我的精液吗？”  
爆豪胜己嘲讽，脸黑的像个锅底。

15  
绿谷出久鼻青脸肿的吸着鼻涕，抽抽搭搭。  
“有什么事情不能好好说吗？你看把我给打的。”  
他喋喋不休的样子真的好烦啊，要怎么才能把这家伙的嘴堵上啊。  
“我要是这么出去被人看到了，我会和别人说这是我室友打的。”  
爆豪胜己抱着手臂，斜着眼睛看他怨念的碎碎念，看他能唠叨到什么时候。  
“冤冤相报何时了，打人是不对的，小胜，世界这么美好……你为什么要打人呢？你说？”  
爆豪往沙发上一靠，薄情寡义的嘴唇吐出两个字。  
“板凳。”  
“对不起对不起＞人＜你要怎么才能原谅我啊QAQ”  
爆豪胜己觉得这有便宜可占，他想占绿谷出久一个大便宜。  
“你答应我一个条件，我就原谅你。”  
“什么条件。”绿谷出久凑近他，胸口的衣服下滑，露出一大片胸膛。  
“我还没想好，等我想好了再说。”爆豪胜己看到他的胸膛有点不悦。  
“离我远点!”  
爆豪胜己微微回头看他神情微微一愣。  
“你怎么脸红了，喂，别浮想联翩啊。”

“啊，有吗？”绿谷出久揉了揉自己的脸。

 

16  
没有板凳是不行的，绿谷出久和爆豪胜己一起去宜家买两个凳子。  
绿谷出久穿着黑色衬衫和通勤外套，小红鞋一配看起来青春年少。  
爆豪胜己穿着长袖T恤和长风衣，模样潇洒沉稳。

宜家家居是北欧风格家具的代表作，家具漂亮简洁，适合年轻人，内里陈设也很好看，值得人们去逛一逛。

爆豪胜己是真的很受不了绿谷出久。

17  
绿谷出久买了床头可以挂的小星星灯。

18  
绿谷出久买了两件毛巾浴衣，因为看起来很有生活质感，甚至在浴室里假装自拍。

19  
绿谷出久拉着爆豪胜己一起躺上柔软的床铺，一本正经的和他说，“像这样黑色的衣柜，黑白装饰画，轨道射灯，都很符合你的味道。特别是这昏黄的灯光映照你的脸，真的很好看。”  
他是陷在柔软的床上说的，披着白色的毛巾浴衣。

20  
绿谷出久看到梳妆台上有一副墨镜，很好看，在不断被绿谷出久说帅的恭维下，爆豪胜己勉为其难的戴了上去，在被他的惊呼下又一次丧失格调的和他自拍。

21  
爆豪胜己很满意自拍效果，买了墨镜。

22  
爆豪胜己不仅买了墨镜，还买了一口锅。

23  
吃饭的时候，绿谷出久在已经带着墨镜的爆豪胜己面前做鬼脸，爆豪胜己想把自己的瑞士经典肉丸拍到他的脸上。  
“我是带墨镜，不是瞎子。”

不是瞎子为什么要在吃饭的时候到墨镜？

24  
最后他们两个没有买板凳，但是买了一条舒适地毯，还买了新上市的游戏——冲出丧尸圈。  
绿谷出久看清楚了，那不是一个互相伤害的游戏而是一个团结合作的双人双角色游戏。

25  
绿谷出久为了拿到任务书被丧尸团团围住，爆豪胜己带着自己最高级的装备，冲进了包围圈，把他拉到集装箱上面一顿扫射，用完了所有的子弹，把最好的装备交易给了他。  
两个人在室内打游戏激动的大叫。  
“操你妈让你先走你就先走，哪来那么多废话，叽叽歪歪。”  
“小胜!小胜!等我来救你。”  
砰砰砰砰砰穿着工装带着墨镜的爆豪胜己抱着重型机枪一顿横扫，火花在黑夜里里四处飞溅，轰开一条路。  
“找到车子快点滚过来!”

两个人在屏幕前锤游戏机锤的热血沸腾，有的时候因为视角问题身体十字交叉，有的时候爆豪会因为绿谷出久太蠢把他游戏机夺过来帮他打。

最后剧情因为绿谷出久的角色是注定要死亡的，爆豪胜己感慨的靠在绿谷出久的肩膀上，咋舌的看绿谷出久死掉的动画。

彷佛死的是绿谷出久本人。

 

26

爆豪胜己的手机锁屏是绿谷出久的遗像。  
他成了他的情怀。

 

27  
关于上厕所这件事情。  
你总有一天会有在你室友洗澡的时候想要上厕所。  
比如此时此刻，绿谷出久冲进了厕所锤门。  
“小胜开开门啊!求你了!”

爆豪胜己趁火打劫“再答应我一个条件!”  
绿谷出久像快要流产一样的抱着自己的小腹，扒着门慢慢下蹲团起了身子，喊了一声。  
“我还是去隔壁上厕所吧。”

门duang的一声开了，绿谷出久滚了进去，一头扎在他的两腿之间，慢悠悠的抬起头，看到一个巨大的男根横硕在自己眼前。  
还有八块腹肌，爆豪胜己下巴的水吧嗒一声砸在绿谷出久的脸上，这场面非常的emmmmm——

脑中画面——爆豪胜己红着脸，情欲让他的吐气都失了节奏，汗水滴落在自己脸上或者emmmmm……那个喷在自己的脸上。

嗯？!他怎么会有这样的画面？!

“你答应我了。”爆豪胜己认真的说，在他眼前比了一个yeah“两件事，等着我以后给你开条件吧。”

绿谷出久躺在冰凉的地上，突然想到一首歌。《 i know you were trouble》  
我知道你是个麻烦。Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
而此刻我却只能将心贴在在冰冷的地面。  
等你降临到我的生活时，我就知道你是我无法逃避的劫难。

 

28  
你人在洗澡。  
我在一边滑翔。

29  
爆豪胜己洗完澡了以后觉得浑身清爽。  
他穿上了绿谷出久的置办的生活质感浴衣，喝着他喜欢的牛奶，看到绿谷出久坐在毛毯上瞪着一双眼睛打游戏，又害怕又兴奋的狂按手柄，突然顺眼了这个室友，甚至想要抱抱他。  
是啊，想要从后面抱住他，把头埋在他的颈窝，在他的反抗中咬他的脖子，按在地上亲，留下被人围攻致死的游戏画面。  
他会一脸懵逼，又着急的想着游戏要死了，十分沙雕的看看自己再看看电视，不管是哪件事情都让他崩溃。  
欺负绿谷出久多好玩啊。  
可以不亲他，但是想抱他，他毛绒绒的脑袋痒在了心里。  
如果他问自己为什么要突然抱住自己，可以用手捂住他的嘴让他说不出话来，可以打他一顿威慑他不准乱想，可以用“条件”要挟。  
于是爆豪胜己在他打游戏的时候一屁股坐在了他的背后双手环住了他的腰，下巴搁在颈窝，鼻腔里都是绿谷出久的味道，他的头发柔软毛躁，刺着自己的侧脸和下巴很舒服。  
但是绿谷出久什么都没有问。  
他专注的打玩了游戏，然后伸了伸懒腰，呼吸拉长，身形柔韧，手臂伸的笔直，然后向后一抱抱住了爆豪胜己刺拉拉的头，宠溺地揉了几下，彷佛他们一直都是感情很好的室友。  
操……这废物怎么这么撩。  
如果爆豪胜己有尾巴，那么他一甩一甩的尾巴就会出卖他。

30  
爆豪胜己的头发长长了，问绿谷出久要不要一起去剪头发，绿谷出久说，剪头发好贵啊，不如我给你剪我给你剪吧。  
于是对门的青山来借水果刀的时候看到了这么一幕。  
爆豪胜己坐在马桶上，绿谷出久给他围了一件床单，头上夹着各色夹子，有小樱桃的，有花花的，手里拿着一个推子要给他理后面的头发。  
“小胜你不要动啊，你千万别动啊。”  
爆豪胜己没有表情，稳稳的坐着，连大气都不敢出。  
绿谷出久小心翼翼的在他身后平稳上手。

爆豪胜己突然打了一个喷嚏。

刷的一下，秃噜了一条。

31  
没有什么是父相伤害不能解决的。  
如果有，就伤害两次。

爆豪胜己恼羞成怒!青山优雅地见证了爆豪胜己把绿谷出久按在马桶上剃秃了一条，结果绿谷出久的头发过于蓬松，能够被遮盖，就被剃了两条。

32  
爆豪胜己正在屋里睡着正香，绿谷出久给他打了个电话。  
“喂……”对面的绿谷出久声音带着悲切。  
“去死。”爆豪胜己正要切断他的电话。

“等等!等等!小胜……求你了。”绿谷出久恳求着。“相泽老师让我改论文，你能不能把电脑打开，把那篇论文给我改一下。”

爆豪胜己又骂了一遍去死，打开了笔记本电脑，在花花绿绿的欧路麦特桌面里找到了一个论文。  
这次的作业分析的是你熟知的个性，可以挑选一个人来描写。  
绿谷出久的论文题目《用战斗视角浅谈爆炎的作战发展方向。》

绿谷出久在教学大楼里焦急的等爆豪胜己给自己送书和u盘。  
今天外面特别冷，风又大，外面的树都要被吹出灵魂了。  
他能感觉到那种冷，刺骨的寒风，吹的身体都通透了，关节冻疼，没有可以什么抵御冷风，小胜来的话一定会特别冷。

爆豪胜己在黑夜里往灯火通明的教学楼走，整个路上空空荡荡只有一轮明月照着广场，地上吹的一片落叶都没有，他的衣服被风里吹的紧紧的贴在身上，围巾在气流中狂舞，连书包都脱离了身体。  
爆豪胜己低着头，把手藏在怀里，小声的骂了一句该死的天气，他的手都要冻掉下来了。

远远的绿谷出久从高大的建筑物里跑向广场，单薄的身体奔跑起来竟然腾空了。  
绿谷出久被吹到爆豪胜己的面前，他的声音几乎要被风吹散。  
“小胜!你快回去吧!谢谢你！”  
爆豪胜己把书包甩给他，大喊了一声“我操你妈。”在他还想在风里用力的骂这废物竟然写老子不和老子说，论文让老子帮你改!  
绿谷出久塞给他一个瓶子，让他闭嘴了。

爆豪胜己决定回去再骂他。

34  
那热水瓶很烫，就像一颗滚烫的心突然放在自己的怀里，自己一片冰凉，只有那颗心脏滚烫。犹如自己是夜空，冰川，深海，那颗心是烟火，太阳，暖流。  
就像干冰拼命吸收热度要升华，飞蛾扑火燃烧，呼吸时一瞬间萌发的汗水。

35  
相泽消太把《从战斗方式浅谈爆炎的未来发展方向》和《从绿谷出久的个人性格视角分析 one for all 的利弊》两片论文一起推到校长和欧路麦特面前，简明扼要的说。  
“这两个孩子之间一定有什么特殊感情。”

35  
绿谷出久这小子不对，从自己一进门就感觉他鸡贼的很，有事情瞒着自己。  
眼神躲躲闪闪不够自然，面色潮红，小动作太多，局促不安似乎想要快速结束对话。  
爆豪胜己眼睛微微怀疑的看着他，他就露怯了，害怕的抖着身体，磕磕巴巴的要挡住他的去路。

这小子一定有鬼。  
爆豪胜己怎么可能容忍他对自己有所隐瞒，立刻在他慌张的行动中发现行迹。  
看到废久的眼神不安的看着浴室方向，爆豪胜己立刻砰的一声踹开了门。  
他不悦的皱眉，这里并没有人藏身于此，反而只有“呱呱呱”的稚嫩声音。  
这声音可爱清嫩，一听就是一只小幼禽，叫的很是无助又凄凉，像一个没妈的孩子。  
爆豪胜己刺啦一声拉开了浴帘，里面一只毛绒绒芒果大小的小鸭子漂在浴缸里。  
恐怖的低气压一瞬间沉了下来，气氛里传来了电扇雷鸣的味道。  
“它……它是哪里来的？”爆豪胜己深吸一口气。

绿谷出久抱着爆豪胜己的手说“小胜对不起。”  
爆豪胜己甩开了他的手“它是怎么来的？!”

“我捡回来的。”绿谷出久悲痛的说“它太可爱了，我顺手就捡回来了，鸭子好养活。”

爆豪胜己慢慢回头，把手放在他的肩膀，绿谷出久颤抖的害怕爆豪胜己随时把自己脖子掐住，或者按着自己的肩膀来个爆炎。

“我们一起养。”

 

36  
绿谷出久这一天在和同一个社团里的人一起活动，之后要和他们一起泡温泉。  
爆豪胜己来电话了。  
绿谷出久遗憾的说，小胜这通电话打来估计是问自己为什么不回宿舍的，估计是要喊自己回去的。  
“为什么爆豪同学会管你的出行自由？”丽日好奇的伸头问。  
户芦拍拍绿谷的肩膀“哎呀，你就公放给大家听。我们这么多人在这呢，保证劝他放了你。”

话是这么说，可是爆豪胜己那正经严肃，带着不爽的声音一传出来还真的鸦雀无声。  
“喂。”  
正常说话的声音还挺性感。

“废久……我今晚不回去了。”爆豪胜己的语气很奇怪啊，竟然有种微妙的口气，就是那种，我很累你快安慰我的语气，还带着一种不能回家陪你真抱歉的口气。  
反正就是对他很特殊，和别人说话的口气都不一样。  
“我被安排了一个助理任务，去了外地。”

“啊，那扁扁怎么办，我今晚也不回去。”  
“啊？!”对面那头生气的炸了起来。  
“我不管你今晚必须回家!”  
“小胜我……”绿谷出久看着周围凝固的同学们。  
“你还要不要扁扁了？!你不是很有责任心吗？”  
“它这么小，被关在屋子里一夜，什么都不懂，要是你，你会怎么想？!”  
“我……我……”绿谷出久无奈的想，他还是回去陪鸭子吧。  
他竟然放弃温泉回宿舍去陪鸭子？!!!!  
“你要去干嘛？”爆豪胜己语气质问“很想去吗？下次我陪你不就好了。”  
“去洗温泉。”绿谷出久委屈巴巴，手指捏住桌子边缘。  
操，这家伙要和谁去洗温泉？连孩子都不要了？负心汉!  
爆豪胜己怒骂到，“你要和谁去温泉啊？!”  
十几个人齐齐的大喊一声“是我们!”

爆豪胜己被手机对面一堆人喊的震下了床，脑子里来来回回的回荡。  
最丢人的是，他和绿谷出久亲密的口气被那么多人围观了，操。

37  
爆豪胜己还没有回家，绿谷出久百无聊赖的躺在毛绒绒的地毯上看书，看的有些困倦寂寞了，把书盖在疲惫的脸上。  
小鸭子扁扁歪歪脑袋，黑豆一样的小眼睛看着他，鼓鼓的颊囊似乎一直都带着肥肉嘟嘟的微笑。  
它甩着尾巴走上了干净的毛毯，绿谷出久伸脚，托起他的软肚子往地毯外面送，这小家伙黏人的很，执著的往绿谷的脑袋边来。  
于是绿谷出久用两只脚把小鸭子举了起来，超软超细的绒毛特别舒服。  
阿鸭在他的脚面上挣扎，爬上他的脚。  
其实不踩地毯踩自己也是可以的。  
扁扁就从绿谷出久的身体上一直爬到胸膛，他的爪子有点刺刺的，不过可爱无敌，特别是躺着看它甩着肚子走过来吧唧一声蹲在自己胸口的样子特别可爱。  
他摸了摸小鸭子的脑袋，自言自语的说。  
“扁扁，你爸爸怎么还没回来？”  
绿谷出久想自己怎么会想他了呢？难道是喜欢上他了？  
他像鸭子一样撅起了嘴，陷入撑沉思。  
“扁扁我等下把你顶在头上见爸爸好不好？还是你想蹲在我的肩膀上？”  
“扁扁今晚和爸爸睡好不好？他肯定想你了。”  
绿谷想，那爆豪爸爸想不想和自己一起睡呢？会不会想自己呢？

他正这么想着，爆豪胜己回来了。

绿谷立即起身，鸭子从它的胸膛上呲溜一下滑了下去，他连忙把鸭子捧在自己头上去开门。

锁眼已经响起来了，爆豪胜己进门，正在脱鞋，一开灯就看到绿谷出久顶着鸭子冲他笑，吧唧一下鸭子甩着腿的掉了下去。

爆豪胜己表情是故作不爽的看着他，眼睛里是带着笑的，似乎想要亲亲自己和鸭子，又没好到那一步，抱一下又觉得似乎和亲人回家一样，感觉怪怪的。  
所以爆豪胜己退了一步，干脆什么都不做，把情绪都咽下去。

不过他有礼物给绿谷出久。

他兴奋的压低声音说“有个东西要给你看。”  
他打开了一个纸盒，拎出了一只小柴犬，奶声奶气，神态却带着成熟的玩味。  
绿谷出久惊喜的抱住狗子，抓着他的前肢抛了起来，开心的又蹦又跳。  
“小胜小胜!真的太棒了!”  
“我是在动物收容所里看到它的。”爆豪胜己说“回来给我们的扁扁做个伴。”

绿谷出久放下新狗子，开心的抱住了小胜。

……  
还是抱到了呢。

 

38  
绿谷出久总是能找到让自己不爽的地方，他亦步亦趋的跟着自己说“你要补偿我的温泉，我们一起去。”  
“那大富和扁扁怎么办，家里洗吧。”  
39  
班上有个同学不公开的宣传委员——峰田实。主要给大家宣传的是生理知识，经常给大家的私聊群里推一些好玩的战斗视屏啊，发发知识啊之类的。  
他人非常热情，甚至会把一些自己收藏的好杂志推荐给大家。  
绿谷出久在他眼里就是一个小白兔，给他普及知识最有趣。  
这一天爆豪胜己又间歇性洁癖发作忍无可忍收拾东西，勤快的爆豪胜己把绿谷出久的床上用品扔进清洗篮筐，意外的发现他的枕头下面有一本黄书。  
不是吧。  
这小白兔还会看这种东西吗？  
如果这是峰田实塞给他的，他是果断拒绝扔掉的，但是是绿谷出久看完的。  
那自己得看。

40  
爆豪胜己看完了那本小黄书，其实也没什么的，就是做做做，在各个地方做一些破事，和各种各样的身份性格做。

绿谷出久回家了，他买了新鲜屋的牛奶，在放进冰箱前先把牛奶到进食盆一部分，给宠物大富和扁扁喝。

一狗用它的舌头吧嗒吧嗒的舔撩起来，扁扁伸长了脖子用扁嘴咕噜咕噜的横扫，两只一起喝牛奶的模样特别可爱。  
绿谷出久托着腮帮子欣赏了一下，站了起来。

爆豪胜己看到这一幕，淡然的说了一句“《可爱的挤奶工》”  
绿谷出久愣了一下，涨得脸通红。

爆豪胜己正在用电脑上网，从窗子的放射上，看到他望着自己的方向，手足无措的站在那里，脸红的像个猴屁股似的。

“不是吧，你还真的看过小黄书？”爆豪胜己微微皱眉，继续浏览网页资料。

“那你自我安慰过没有啊。”

绿谷出久更加扭捏了，不好意思极了，捂着嘴一句话都说不出来。

“还真有过？”  
爆豪胜己竟然笑了，他像发现了新大陆一样逗弄他。

“那你一般多久一次啊？一次几分钟？”

绿谷出久说不出话来，站在原地小心翼翼的看他，手指绕圈圈“峰田同学和我说，男生都会做这种事情的。”  
“是啊，我也会做种事情。”爆豪胜己走近呆滞的他，双手猛的把他一拍，看着他像兔子一样发抖，心生得意。

 

41  
绿谷出久今天买了水果回来。  
爆豪胜己坏心眼的捏了一下他的屁股，凑在他的耳边小声的说。“你的葡萄好好夹住不要断。”  
绿谷出久唔的叫出来了声，满脸通红。  
爆豪胜己就满意的掐住他羞红的脸，感受那团软肉在两个手指中摩擦。

42  
爆豪胜己在吃饭的时候故意不小心把调羹掉在了自己的脚下，绿谷出久主动去帮他捡起来，扶着他的膝盖贴着他腰爬上来。  
爆豪胜己又暧昧戏谑的眼光看他。  
又是小黄书里面的情节!  
竟然还敢在这么多人面前调戏他!太过分了吧!

43  
“艾瑞丝。”爆豪胜己打开冰箱对他说起黄书里面的情节，语气嘲讽。  
“我喜欢你挺挺的屁股含着肉棒，你还记得五年以前我们第一次在放学后的教室，你是如何一边脱衣服一边走向我的吗。”  
“小胜!你太过分了！”  
爆豪胜己愉快的挑眉，到了一杯牛奶“哈，我不仅说让你觉得羞耻的话，我还喝你的牛奶。”  
爆豪胜己端起牛奶，在杯子边缘用灵活的舌头性感的舔了一圈，看得绿谷出久全身发麻。  
绿谷出久觉得这样不行，他被小胜玩弄在股掌之间，这样的日子简直没完没了。  
绿谷出久静静的待在原地思索，想起他对爆豪胜己的性格分析，好，你不是有攻击性吗？那我就反击给你看看。  
出久慢慢向他走来，接上了爆豪胜己的话。  
“五年以前……”他性感的用手指一点点解开自己的衣服，露出雪白的胸膛和纤细的脖颈。  
爆豪胜己口中的牛奶突然没喝下去，噗的一声落了出来。  
绿谷出久已经褪下肩头，窄腰，平坦的腹肌隐约可见，慢慢脱去裤子。  
他很聪明的没有直接脱下外裤，而是随着走路胯的摆动，一点点从后面露出了自己的挺翘的屁股。  
“我就是这样一步步走近你的心里的。”  
爆豪胜己满头大汗，身体有了反应，后退一步，靠在墙上，后来又意识到了什么故作镇定的反撩回去，往前一步，贴着他的胸膛，声音低沉的说。  
“五年了，我一直记得那个晚上。”

这？小胜果然反击了？  
出久警铃大作，但还是不服输的继续撩他，撩到他觉得恶心为止。  
绿谷出久抱住了他。

爆豪胜己的心里突然砰砰砰的乱跳起来，他喜欢拥抱。  
他喜欢洗完澡从后面抱住他欺负他，在很冷的时候想要靠着他灼热的心脏，那是一种满足的感觉，带着情欲也舒服的全身毛孔舒张。  
所以他被抱住的时候，心生期待又得到满足，甚至安然的把绿谷出久抱紧。

绿谷出久脑子里一阵电光火石晴天霹雳——不是吧？还玩？

他在爆豪胜己的脖子里轻轻吹气，甚至学着黄书上娇俏的咬了一下耳垂。

卧槽，感觉被啃了一口心，身体酥酥麻麻的好热。

绿谷出久的手指从他的背部往下一滑，停在了腰部，慢慢的流连到了小腹。  
天呐不是吧，小胜你真有定力，要是我早就跳起来了。

绿谷出久呼吸凝重，满头大汗的在他的小腹划来划去，不敢下手摸下面，后来实在不行了，只好一狠心假装性感的摸了上去。

嗯？？？？？!!!!!!

绿谷出久愣了，他天真无邪的抬头对上爆豪胜己的眼睛。  
“你还真的硬了啊？”

卧槽!卧槽!卧槽!老子真的硬了!老子竟然被他勾引的硬了!  
两人惊慌失措，落荒而逃，再也不敢开玩笑了。

44  
自从上次硬了以后，爆豪胜己就想再一次……  
这家伙勾引人起来还真有点感觉，就算现在回味起来还是觉得有一股子邪火在身体里燃烧，自己之后还自己撸了一次。  
想象着他的屁股，他的腰，他害羞的脸，想象他在隔壁看黄书自慰的呻吟，想象他屁股里夹着葡萄，轻举妄动就会夹出甜美的汁水。  
他又硬了。

45  
在家里怎么能洗的非常有温泉浴池的格调呢？  
开一瓶清酒，加一个托盘放在浴池边的板凳上，放满热水和泡泡浴，把塞子打开一点点，奢侈的一边放水一边打开花洒。  
所有的灯关掉，点燃香薰烛火。  
淫靡的香味在空气弥漫，绿谷出久的玻璃杯里的清酒映着烛火，点点热水泼洒在酒里冲淡了味道，淋湿了额发，他毫不在意的一饮而尽。  
他享受的感慨人生，慢慢瘫软在浴池里。  
“啊……小胜……你真是太棒了。”

小胜怀里的大富站在爆豪胜己的肚子上在水里摆出电钻狗狗姿态，甩了甩身上的水，浴池的被他的疯狂甩水动作激起了浪花。  
绿谷出久连忙把浴池里的小鸭子顶起来保护住。

爆豪胜己摸着大富的狗头，鼓起来脸欺负大富捏他脸肉，在他身体上搓来搓去。

这个时候突然有人敲门了，是隔壁的切岛锐儿郎，他们宿舍有自己套间的钥匙。  
两个人这才意识到自己太过浪漫了，这酒，这泡泡浴，这蛋糕甜点，这香薰蜡烛!  
“喂！你快埋下去。”爆豪胜己踢了绿谷出久一脚“为什么是我。”  
“他来找我的啊！蠢货!”  
看到切岛已经把门拧开了，爆豪胜己对他伸手要把他按下去，绿谷出久只好自己主动深吸一口气埋了下去。

切岛锐儿郎进了房间，慢慢的一一步一步踱步欣赏陈设，浴室的门开着，他竟然看不到？  
爆豪胜己恨不得把他的头拧过来对着他大吼“有屁快放。”  
但是这周围实在是布置的太销魂了，他没脸啊。眼看着切岛就要往自己的卧室慢慢慢慢的移步，爆豪胜己大吼一声吓得切岛失魂落魄透心凉。  
“你干嘛？”

切岛锐儿郎回头看了一眼浴室吓得更是跳了起来  
幽暗的浴室里点着蜡烛，空气中弥漫着一股东方神秘香氛，浴帘飘飘荡荡，桌上还有不知名的水杯，蛋糕什么的。  
“你做法呢？”  
爆豪胜己恼怒烦躁的锤了一下水，托起了泡泡，却露出了绿谷出久的头，赶紧放下说。  
“没看见我在洗澡呢。”

浴缸里面很是狭窄挤小，绿谷出久只能和他的身体相叠，温热的黑暗中，他知道自己的脸已经离某人的生殖器官非常接近了。

切岛锐儿郎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈发出一长串笑声。  
缓慢感慨的说“你和谁洗澡呢。”

爆豪胜己举起他的狗，亲了一下他的屁股。一副和它感情很好的样子，好到一起点香氛喝酒的地步。  
“我和大富。”

切岛锐儿郎点头，扬起脖子哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈发出一长串笑声。  
爆豪胜己打断他“快说有什么事情!”

切岛锐儿郎哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈重新笑了一遍摆摆手说让他笑完。

爆豪胜己想打人。

“我来是想把去年的成绩单发给你。”  
爆豪胜己怕绿谷出久憋死，赶紧说“不看快滚。”

爆豪胜己嗷的叫了一声，抱紧了大富，瞪圆了眼睛，满脸怒容，咬牙切齿的说。  
“放!在!桌!上!”

“那行，我给你放桌上了。”切岛锐儿郎是个心细的人，他走到门口打开灯，慢慢环视一圈指着茶几对爆豪胜己说。  
“我给你放到茶几上。”  
爆豪胜己赶紧拨开泡沫看看废久怎么样了。  
还没等他把废久捞起来，切岛锐儿郎又退了几步“我帮你把遥控器压在纸上。”  
爆豪胜己把泡沫堆起来说。  
“快去。”  
切岛放的很快转脸就去了。  
爆豪胜己松了一口气要把绿谷出久弄出来，结果这冤家又回来了!  
多大仇!  
切岛锐儿郎平缓的走了几步，靠在门口，似乎被他享受人生的气氛所感染，幽幽的问了一句。  
“我也可以和你一起洗吗？”  
“不行快滚!”  
“哇，你这么悠闲为什么说话还是那么粗暴？”  
“关你屁事!”  
“我可以一起和你一起点炸鸡外卖。”  
“我不要快滚!”

大富看了一眼暴怒的主人，往前走了一两步，结果不小心踢了绿谷出久一脚把他的脸往下一踩，于是某人的脸就碰着某人的某器官了。  
两人内心：哦哦哦噢噢噢哦哦!!!!!!——

那是一个敏感舒服的地方，在紧张时刻会更加激烈勃发。  
“啊。”爆豪胜己喘了一声，然后惊慌失措的捂住自己的嘴。  
绿谷出久实在是憋不住了，他要起来了，爆豪胜己用力把他往下一按，正好把他按在自己的胯下二两肉处。  
哦哦哦噢噢噢哦哦——!

爆豪胜己的四肢百骸的血液都在翻涌，他感觉浴池都要被他的热量沸腾了，爆炸的因子在体内突突突往外冒，阵阵酥麻往一处涌流。  
切岛不可思议的看着爆豪胜己微微泛红还要眼神锐利充满杀气的眼睛。  
但是这眼睛里掺杂着别的东西，比如希望，期待，柔软，自持，坚毅，还有——快滚。  
切岛锐儿郎问了一句“还有相泽老师说要把出去考察的分组定下——”  
爆豪胜己一脸要杀人的表情，他的每一块肌肉都在颤抖怒张，一字一字的说。  
“快!滚！”

于是切岛立刻出门把门锁了起来。

绿谷出久从水里冒起来，像濒死的鱼，张大嘴呼吸，吐出一片玫瑰花瓣来。  
爆豪胜己心跳加速的看着他。  
他白皙的胸膛就在他眼前快速的起起伏伏，微微昂起脖子发出愉快冗长的呼吸，水流在他的身体上流淌，幽暗的烛火和香氛让这肉体看起来如此活色生香。  
他抱住了绿谷出久拍着他的后背给他顺气。  
他的呼吸带着虚弱的长吟，似乎受不了的样子，却还带着感慨的笑声充满魅丽。  
绿谷出久缓过劲了，撩了一把额头的湿发，嫣红的嘴唇开开合合，好像在自己心间上吻过。

他性感的说。  
“我去年成绩怎么样？”

46  
“绿谷出久，你还记你欠我的两件事情吗？”  
“啊？小胜想到要我做的事情了吗？”  
“嗯。”语气认真严肃，带着欺负和戏谑“我要你口我……”  
“……”  
“这也太……过分了吧。”  
“我不管，而且我不要是不满意的话，就不算是通过。”  
“那……那你能洗干净吗？”  
“可以，洗的干干净净。”  
“那你要保证不要和别人说哦。”  
“我和别人说我还要不要脸了。”

47  
绿谷出久当然不懂得怎么口别人。  
但是他知道爆豪胜己不是那种可以随随便便应付的人，如果不让他满意，不就白口了？

48  
爆豪胜己其实一直想尝试被口的感觉，特别是上次洗澡时把他按在自己胯间。  
但是他不觉得绿谷出久会好好口。  
自己估计最多就是和他一起和他打手枪射出来吧，这家伙肯定不行的。

对了，顺便一提，爆豪胜己喜欢上绿谷出久了，他自己心里明白了。  
绿谷出久也喜欢爆豪胜己，但是自己还没反应过来。

49  
爆豪胜己大型打脸毁容现场。

这天，绿谷出久拎了一个笔记本进来了。  
他认认真真的说“我准备好了，还做了笔记。”彷佛他是在完成小学生给妈妈洗脚作业。

爆豪胜己心里沉了一下，他心情沉重的打开笔记，不明觉厉，然后突然暗爽。  
要领：要使男性长时间感觉到性折磨，时间越长，高潮越大。  
被他用荧光笔画出了重点。  
爆豪胜己往下扫了一眼，竟然有九种口法，他第一次觉得绿谷出久这个人其实很可怕，非常可怕，对很多的事情讲究又偏执。

他咽了一下唾沫，他爆豪胜己，从来不认输，也从来没有怂过谁!

“你想射几次？”绿谷出久非常专业的说，彷佛是在问“先生，你的牛排要几分熟。”

爆豪胜己微微一硬，淡然的说“我要射两次。”  
绝对不会在这上面丢面子。  
听说第二次比第一次会舒服，专业点的回答，是两次，就像牛排七分熟是个懂行的回答。

绿谷出久捂着心口有点紧张的说。“先说好，你不能扯我头发，按我的头，也不准碰我摸我。”  
“这也太……这怎么可能？”爆豪胜己还是保证“我不会的。”  
绿谷出久点点头说“那你，你可以选择看我或者躺下来不看我。”  
爆豪胜己开始解裤子骂骂咧咧的问“哪那么多破讲究，你到底干不干。”  
他又迷之对绿谷出久有种敬畏之心，问了一句“我要不要全脱。”  
绿谷出久微微一笑“随便。”

脱了裤子，爆豪胜己躺在床上，等待着他梦中的高级服侍，没想到绿谷出久竟然坐在了自己的身上，慢慢用手掀开自己的衣服，露出长年锻炼出来的腹肌。  
他的手落在开始忍不住紧缩的腹部，慢慢转移到自己的胸膛。  
“喂。”爆豪胜己不悦的说“不是要口吗？你现在他妈是在干嘛？”  
绿谷出久认真专业的趴在他耳边说“预热。”

那两个暧昧又明晰的字眼一下子钻进耳朵眼，湿热了爆豪胜己的的脸。  
他从鼻子里哼了一声，表示不屑。  
那双温热的手在自己身上游离，他的的确确是在预热，捂热了自己的胸膛，乳头微微胀起来就没有多做动作，然后开始慢慢的顺时钟划弄小腹。  
爆豪胜己皱眉，不知道看还是不看。  
他的手慢慢游离，按着节奏每次划圈都会接近那个特殊敏感部分，很神奇的，他就像是在唤醒欲望，下面开始慢慢抬头，爆豪胜己默念着这个势头不太对，别期待别期待，老子的身体老子自己做主。  
绿谷出久掐了一下他的虎腰，他的身体微微一抖，下一秒自己的肚脐眼被舔了一下，他的整个下半身都微微热了起来，心如擂鼓。  
还好还好，好没有进嘴，能把控住。  
绿谷出久没有再舔，温热的手继续搓弄，他的手来来回回让下面的小老弟真的开始抬头。  
爆豪胜己还是觉得，小事情，不用慌张。  
绿谷出久突然抬头爬上了爆豪胜己的身体，顺着胸膛亲到了小腹，让爆豪胜己背部开始冒汗，心里猜测。  
你他妈要做什么？你为什么要亲我？你是不是喜欢我？  
绿谷出久对着他的下面吹了一口气，他立刻就硬了，活活被吹硬了。  
爆豪胜己挺起腰去看出久，他的舌头在外冷内热的腹部舔了一下，酥酥麻麻如同电流的感觉一下子窜到了下面，绿谷出久抱着他的腰开始又舔又亲，慢慢往下，诱人至极，手指还在背后的腰椎划弄，整个腰腹开始冒火。  
小问题，不慌。  
爆豪胜己不看他，但是他可以想象绿谷出久抱着他的腰抬头看自己的样子，一定很可爱。  
不行他硬了，他能感觉的到下肢在慢慢膨胀，不能想象，会丢人现眼的。  
爆豪胜己微微睁眼看到绿谷已经埋在自己的腿间，顿时心脏一抽，气血上涌，全身都开始沸腾了。  
卧槽，原来看不看真的有那么大讲究!  
绿谷出久的舌头在他的下腹打转，手指在大腿根部骚刮，一股窒息感迎面而来，特别是闭眼感觉到指甲的锐利小小刮弄，微疼又折磨神经。  
你快舔啊，舔我啊!  
预热那么久，已经可以开始了!  
绿谷出久对着自己的阴茎哈了一口热气，微微毛毛的湿热刺入肌肤，他的手已经摸到了后腰，后腰开始酸痛酥麻。  
爆豪胜己开始不耐烦了起来，究竟要什么时候开始舔，绿谷出久对着他的大腿根部吸吮了起来，又舔又吸，发出滋滋有味的声响，他的脸和毛发已经碰到了阴茎，爆豪胜己已经彻底的硬了。  
他硬的异常兴奋期待，经脉怒张，肿大粗壮。  
绿谷出久抬头说了一声“要开始了。”  
你这还挺到位的哈，还有心里预警。

然后爆豪胜己的前端突然被一片温热包裹住了。  
操，他上来就含龟头这么刺激。  
爆豪胜己心里想着，但是被含住的一刻他觉得自己的灵魂都被含住了，呼吸不畅，敏感脆弱的地方被温柔治愈，原来进入一个穴里是那么一件温暖化人的事情，他想骂一声操但是舒服的说不出话来。  
绿谷出久放开了他的头部，看着他，让他回一会儿劲。  
爆豪胜己微微睁开眼睛看着，手脚微微麻木，想说点什么，但是感觉说什么都是多余又说不出来的。  
绿谷出久又含了一下头部。  
这回爆豪胜己了应过来了，他的脑子终于明白过来了，他被绿谷出久含了，好爽，意识到这一点，他又爽了一波，是那种浑身一麻的感觉。  
绿谷出久又含了一下龟头，爆豪胜己这次简直想要叫出来，他看这个人不知道顺眼多少倍，好喜欢他，喜欢的要命啊，操。  
绿谷出久看他反应过来，开始吞咽起头部，含的更多。  
爆豪胜己的呼吸开始舒缓起来，他长长的呼吸着，感觉自己进入一个甜美的世界，他爱这个地方，这个感觉温柔飘飘荡荡，好像在空中飞，被口真的是人间的最高享受。  
他微微的把身体往后仰，腿也开了一点，被他的温暖包围。  
他差点就要把赞美绿谷出久的话脱口而出了，他是绝对不会说出口的。  
对，就是这样，含在里面用舌尖舔，和想象的一样，和想要的也一样，他真棒，这么懂自己。  
爆豪胜己愉悦的躺下，他要开始享受他的高级服务了。  
自己敏感的地方被他含在嘴里，温暖，紧裹，滑嫩，被他舔着，一下一下进入的更深，一波波把他推上愉悦的高潮。  
绿谷出久的手扣成一个圈，抓住了爆豪胜己的卵蛋，啵的一下往外扯，用手指抚摸。

绿谷出久放开了他。  
开始从根部开始含，一边含一边亲，被亲的时候会产生心里作用，会有一种他爱自己的错觉。  
舔棒糖式，从阴囊根部往上舔，舔到龟头尖端，绿谷出久一边舔一边亲吻，爆豪胜己不敢去看，感觉看了一眼就会忍不住做出过激行为，他愉快极了，紧紧的握住自己的手，一丝一毫都不敢松懈，像做了一个舒舒服服的按摩。  
绿谷出久真的太诱人了，等结束了以后，他要把他好好搓揉一遍。  
绿谷出久一定喜欢自己，他和自己一样喜欢他。  
爆豪胜己的呼吸错乱了，他开始忍不住要在空气中抓住他，抱住他，但是他都不明白自己在做什么。  
他想上他，好好的折磨他，让他也这么快乐又痛苦，让他在自己身下痛哭。  
他的呼吸开始粗重，发出喘息，欲望蹭蹭蹭的抬高，逐渐陷入疯狂想要的姿态。  
正当他忍不住要把绿谷出久拖上床开心的又亲又咬时。绿谷出久放开了爆豪胜己的肉棒，最后还在龟头上亲了一下，亲的他完全深陷爱意了。

爆豪胜己睁眼，后知后觉的冒了一身的汗，他还想要更多。  
“你快射了。”绿谷出久揉着他的腰说“我让你歇一下。”  
他撅起屁股，伏在爆豪胜己的身上，亲吻他的小腹，像之前一样搓热他。  
“绿谷出久。”爆豪胜己声音粗重，他自尊心满满的说。“你在干嘛？不要随便亲老子。”  
他说完，就用结实有力的手抓住了他，想要把他按在身下亲。  
“过来给老子抱抱。”  
绿谷出久一被他抱住腰就立刻撒开他的手，爆豪胜己表情错愕。  
绿谷出久怕走火入魔的爆豪胜己日了自己，认真提醒到“我们约好你不可以摸我。”  
卧槽？你他妈好认真啊。  
刚才还亲老子肉棒呢？拔嘴无情啊？

绿谷出久看到他的眼睛又开始逐渐清明。  
觉得可以了，又爬下床，抱起他粗长的阴茎，继续舔弄。

卧槽你把老子当成什么拉？!老子喜欢你啊你知不知道？!你亲老子那里就要对老子负责的!难道不是吗？!你会给你不喜欢的人口吗？  
像用动作是回答他一样，绿谷出久使劲亲了一下他的阴茎，发出啧啧的声音，还使劲的吸吮，他真的快射了。  
你要不喜欢老子!你就别那么用力的吸啊！  
但是爆豪胜己爽的身体快软了，他一张嘴就要喘，更别提中气十足的骂人了，他只能恨恨的咬住自己的手腕。  
绿谷出久认真的翻了一页笔记说“小胜你忍着点，这才用了一招呢，看你这进度射两次用不全八招……”  
爆豪胜己想打人，各种意义上的。  
书呆子真的是书呆子，他竟然把做爱当成待办事项还有目标完成度？  
还有自己竟然会被他说成不中用!不中用啊!  
他突然意识到了什么，他不是有九次不同的快乐吗？怎么还给他减了一招呢？不带这样的啊。  
他抬起头，看着床下蹲着的出久，喘着气说“你……你……你不是有九招吗？”  
绿谷出久声音清脆的说“第九招是最高境界69，我们两不能做。”

完美扎心。

“啊，小了一圈，可以用别的招数了。”绿谷出久的言辞听的爆豪胜己想死。  
还翻页，你他妈给老子吹萧演奏是吗？!

绿谷出久认认真真的把笛子头含在口中，开始了下一个乐章。  
真空泵式。

妈的，老子……  
爆豪胜己刚要骂出声音来，没想到一张嘴自己竟然很舒服的哼了出来，哼的还挺软绵。  
“啊——”  
舒服，实在是舒服。  
老子永远爱绿谷出久。

他像果冻一样的嘴唇封住了小胜的阴茎顶端，慢慢的唆进软滑的口腔。  
那样做非常紧致，他的精都要被吸出来了，爆豪胜己的皱着眉微微打了个抖，有点痉挛。  
绿谷出久吸着他的马眼，紧紧的包着着龟头和丘壑，他的脑子一片混沌，全身不停地过电，热流翻涌，直直的往那个地方窜。  
他的手微微抬起，大腿根部兴奋的颤抖，呼吸明显在深深浅浅的和呻吟是一个节奏。  
一边吸允一边上下活塞，第一次抽动的时候，爆豪胜己真的忍不住感慨的喊了一声，感觉自己的血液在他的口中汇聚，又被活活的推回去，推得全身血液逆流，在往外抽的时候，吸的更紧了。  
绿谷出久的嘴就像一个榨汁机，要把他的精全部挤出来为止。  
来回抽送了三次，爆豪胜己感觉自己的灵魂都在哭泣了，马上就要射出来了。  
他不要这么丢人，他不要不中用。  
他拼命的让自己冷静下来，可是大炮的火都着了，马上就要发射了。  
他先是无声的张着嘴，想要喊出来，但是碍于面子，但是第二次抽吸的时候他的真忍不住了，差点就揪住了绿谷出久的头发，手都要碰到他的头了，第三次抽吸的发出了满足的长叹。  
“啊——”  
所幸绿谷出久放开了他，他那张小嘴再多舔一下自己就射了，爆豪胜己喘着粗气喘了半天，他恨死绿谷出久了，总有一天他要把绿谷出久做到射都射不出来。  
他抽着冷气濒临高潮，别说亲亲了，绿谷出久连碰都不让他碰自己。  
爆豪胜己又爽又委屈。  
偏偏绿谷出久淡然的说“小胜你现在多忍一下，听说最后射的时候会特别爽。”  
爆豪胜己红着眼睛说“亲老子。”不能亲绿谷出久，被他亲还不行吗？!  
“啊？”  
绿谷出久愣了良久。  
爆豪胜己恼怒的说“你就不能亲亲我吗？就光记得口了！”  
绿谷出久分辩“我怕现在亲了你你会射。”  
“你!”  
爆豪胜己怒火中烧“那你就亲亲了不会射的地方。”  
“哦。”绿谷出久跪在地上像一个骑士一样，把他手拉到嘴边亲了一下。  
爆豪胜己想打人。  
他的手在空中想给他一个爆栗，但是还是无奈没有敲下去。  
但是他把自己的脸送了上去。  
绿谷出久乖顺的在他的脸上亲了一下。  
爆豪胜己是不会再把自己的右脸送上去的，也不会把自己的脖子胸膛送上去的，但是他真的要被亲一下脸才能缓解内心的伤痕。

看着怒火把欲望顶了下去，绿谷出久这次要让他射出来了。  
搓头冠式。  
绿谷出久把手握紧粗长阴茎的根部，用舌头抵住最敏感的头冠背部，一边撸动一边用舌尖去摩擦那个敏感的特殊部位。  
爆豪胜己感觉自己舒服的快要飞起来了，他实在是压抑不住口中的舒适，随着他快速抽动的震动的小幅度抽送他嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯的爽的哼了出来。  
他的鼻子里像野兽一样喷出焦灼的热气，嘴里哼着快速稀碎的呻吟。  
舒服的闭上眼睛，又看着绿谷出久抖着身子闭着眼给他口，这又是一种强烈的刺激。  
他看见出久停下了嘴里和手上的动作，伸出柔软殷红的舌尖，在自己的冠头沟壑缝隙里舔。  
绿谷出久是我的，他在给我舔。  
我要射给他，打上我的刻印。  
手中的棒子越来越热，经脉都在有节奏的跳动，会阴的部位和小腹的肌肉越来越紧绷，收缩。  
绿谷出久还在给他快速搓弄着，最后几下愉悦直上顶峰，像砂纸摩擦出了磷火，疏忽一下急热突然点燃火光，爆豪胜己感觉到身体里有一种能量在身体中心爆炸，一瞬间温暖的烟火包围了自己，微微一颤，嘴里不自觉的的嗯了一声，激流贯穿长虹，他还能小声出言提醒“要射了。”  
绿谷出久一个深喉让他失言的张开嘴，他感觉到自己被绿谷出久牢牢的深攥在手心控制，却如此愉悦。  
爆豪胜己射完了以后，看到绿谷出久喉结一动淡然的咽了下去，惊的目瞪口呆浑身发烫，托住他的下巴看着那张让自己心生爱意的脸。他答应过不能摸绿谷出久，但是他捧着他的脸，脑子里已经把他按在床上日了千遍万遍，喜欢到脑子里一个小人把他捆起来抽打，吧砸吧砸使劲亲他的嘴。  
这些想象让他全身都激动的冒汗。  
快感随着呼吸萌发慢慢消退，他的脑子里终于有了现实的声音。  
爆豪胜己咽了咽口水，目光灼灼的看着那双绿眼。  
“你——吞下去了。”  
“我知道有种办法可以不尝到味道吞咽还能深喉。”绿谷出久愉快的说“我做到了！”

爆豪胜己想哭，他为什么要喜欢这种人。

“小胜爽吗!”绿谷出久兴奋的握拳。  
“不爽。”爆豪胜己感慨万分“恰恰相反!我非常的不爽!”  
为什么这个混蛋就不能表现的喜欢自己呢？!啊？!  
为什么只有自己那么沉醉啊！  
绿谷出久突然失落的看着他，爆豪胜己注意到自己的手紧紧的抓着他的脖子，身后的鸭子护主的嘎嘎大叫。  
爆豪胜己寒心的松手“下次继续努力。”

绿谷出久开心的握爪，比划了一个激动的手势。

啊，绿谷出久你他妈一定是上天派给我的克星，老子天不怕地不怕今天怕了你了，你这是用爱折磨老子啊。

 

第二次。  
绿谷出久又一次含住了他的头部，轻轻吸吮，这些问题都不大，他不慌，只要不要和第一次一样那么激动的差点失控就好。

绕圈式。  
绿谷出久开始有所动作了，他松松的含住头部，用自己的嘴画圈圈。  
里面温热爽滑，爆豪胜己已经射过了一次，这样松弛的动作对他来说是种享受，飘飘荡荡的浮在半空中，他呼吸充满了愉悦。  
被含住的部分被温柔的对待，自己的身体似乎要化开了一样，如同在白沙滩上晒日光浴，被温柔的水花一遍一遍的洗濯全身。  
敏感的龟头在他嘴里旋转划圈，各个部分都受到了多多少少的摩擦和撩拨，就像是被小奶猫撒娇舔舐。  
“嗯~绿谷出久。”爆豪胜己舒服发出了声音，就保持这个节奏，他能爽上好久好久。  
酥酥麻麻的电流在胯间产生，爆豪胜己偶尔会睁眼看一下他，看到他的嘴叼着自己的宝贝，一下一下的绕圈，就觉得全身过电，好不快活。  
他真想把这个磨人的家伙抱上床，好好亲亲他。  
情欲像雾气升腾一样慢慢凝结成水珠滑下，爆豪胜己渐入佳境，阴茎愈发粗长，却不知这就如同温水煮青蛙，一旦察觉，早已沦陷。  
爆豪胜己的呼吸悠长而有节奏。

绿谷出久换姿势了。  
深喉。

爆豪胜己嗓子一哑，微微低吼一声，欲望在他的身体里冲击一下，激荡了全身的细胞。  
爆豪胜己忍不住抬起了手，想要按住他的头操弄，但是想起他和自己的约定，浮空的手只得慢慢攥紧收缩。  
他的神情咬牙切齿，似乎难以忍受，小声的叹息咬碎在口中。

绿谷出久放开了他，爆豪胜己深呼吸，拍拍自己烫红的脸。  
他妈的，这很不OK，差点叫出声来了。  
自己还没有缓过劲来呢，绿谷出久又一次把自己脆弱敏感的地方含住。  
还好他这次很平和，继续叼微微旋转，温和的刺激着自己，爆豪胜己又一次被丢进温水状态里面歇一下，他深呼吸，让自己冷静一点，却还是舒服的要死。  
他微微后仰，品味着要被化开的温暖，偶尔看到绿谷出久脸红的闭眼，自己那根狰狞的柱身在他嘴里塞着搅弄，他的脸都涨得满满当当，心里有极大的满足感。  
他是真的很想要抱这个家伙啊，掐他软软的脸，揉他的腰，来回搓他屁股。  
“嗯!”爆豪胜己低头小声喘了一声，他呼吸不畅的叫他“绿谷出久!”  
蝴蝶振翅。  
他轻轻的含住他的龟头和沟壑，微微昂头，用舌尖抵住下方的敏感带，口水淋漓滴下，加之红润微醺的脸看起来特别色情。  
绿谷出久微微点头，自己那根玩意就在他的口腔里甩弹起来，极度敏感的沟壑被他温柔的小舌拍打，犹如蝴蝶在煽动翅膀。  
这也太过分了吧！  
爆豪胜己控制不住自己口里舒服的呻吟，他的低喘的声音和被拍打的节奏相同，一股股热流和浪花拍打在自己身上，强烈的想要和折磨让他舒服到眼睛都红了，可是又没有射精的欲望，这才是最销魂的滋味。  
“绿谷出久!”他又忍不住叫了起来，但是不知道自己要说点什么。  
绿谷出久大概明白他有点吃不消了，又轻轻含住，开始又一次在嘴里缓缓绕圈。  
他又一次从逐渐攀升的欲望中摔了下去，不过又是摔进温水之中，等他醒悟过来以后，自己进入了另一个美妙的境界，周身暖流涌动，身后麻木敏感，身体里的痒都被慢慢调动起来，他已经彻彻底底的被绿谷出久把握了，他只要随便动一下自己都舒服的不行。  
他的温暖的口腔把自己包裹的紧紧的，好舒服，他的手在自己会阴的部位和囊袋按压，好舒服，被撸动，好舒服。  
他的鼻子都开始发酸，生理泪水从眼睛里冒出来，他能感觉到理智慢慢分崩离析，他只能用本能把握自我了。  
爆豪胜己倒头躺了下来，他真的是给他高明的手法跪下了。  
他有的别的动作，就会让自己舒服的挺腰蹬腿，这难道不是等于他被日了吗？  
他就没有那么憋屈过!  
也没有那么爽过!

打转了好几圈了以后，又是一次深喉，爆豪胜己“啊”了一声，然后开始深深的喘息。  
下一层消磨。  
吹吸气式。  
被绿谷出久吸的时候他又一次觉得自己的尊严被扫荡了，他已经拽住了床单，好像那是他的自尊心。又来了，他又要开始吸了……正当他觉得事情很严重的时候，发现事情更加严重了。  
绿谷出久开始吞吐，吞的时候吸气，吐的时候呼气。他感觉自己进入了极致的快活，他的唇舌间的呼吸随着吸允和呼斥龟头马眼放大到了全身，一冷一热的交换让自己的魂魄在他的嘴里碾压。  
“啊……啊……啊……”爆豪胜己不敢坐起来看他，但是自己闭着眼都能感觉他要了命的呼吸是如何把自己吹拂激的发毛又含吮到融化。“绿谷出久!”  
在极度被放大的爱意里，他都看不清自己到底是爱上了这个人还是恨透这个人!  
老子做鬼都不会放过你的!老子要定你了!  
他想把绿谷出久捆起来按在床上打一遍然后使劲的让他被自己操哭，就像自己现在飘荡的这样。  
绿谷出久什么都没想，他认认真真的折磨爆豪胜己，吮吸的时候吸的悠长又紧，把回程拉长，他满意的看着小胜的手抓紧了床单，十指像是和自己做斗争拉出  
长长的褶痕。  
小胜这样应该舒服吧，希望能够满分过关。  
“我不要了，我不要了……”爆豪胜己的一只手挡着眼睛说。  
绿谷出久不以为意，他觉得小胜一定是舒服了所以口不择言，毕竟他此时此刻无力自拔。  
绿谷出久又一次来了一个强烈的深喉，爆豪胜己紧紧的抓住床单，脚尖绷直，他感觉得到包覆的紧紧的嘴唇深深的往下推，推的他头皮发麻，精口抵住了喉咙深处在紧致狭窄的暗道里面挤压越来越深。  
爆豪胜己爽的流出了眼泪，喊都喊不出来，也不想抓床单了，想捶床，本能的尊严提醒他不要展现任何过激行为。  
绿谷出久忍住要吐的感觉，慢慢用脑袋开始转了起来划了一个8字。  
压抑的沉默里，爆豪胜己突然爆发了，他低吼了一声“漂亮。”  
转过两圈之后，绿谷出久放开了他，爆豪胜己内心十分复杂的躺在床上。  
“小胜还要吗？”绿谷出久小心翼翼的问。

爆豪胜己不知道怎么回答他，他只觉得自己快要升天了，他摆摆手说“我要。”  
“不对，我不要了。”他补充说“快点让我射吧。”

他抬头，多看了几眼蹲在地上的绿谷出久，他的眼睛大大的很明亮，似乎在做一件正正经经的事情，脸颊微鼓看起来很好捏。雀斑放在任何人脸上都不好，可是放在绿谷出久的脸上他就是喜欢。  
他的阴茎愤怒的直指着这个家伙，似乎是心里的小爆豪在说，你别骗自己了！你还看不明白吗!你就是超喜欢这个人的!  
绿谷出久突然脸红了，不好意思的低下头，嘟囔了一声“你别这样看着我。”  
我他妈怎么看你的!能看的你都不好意思了!  
他的心里怒吼，但还是立刻躺平看天花板，心脏咚咚咚的狂跳，可恶啊，连眼神都藏不住了吗？  
爆豪胜己拿枕头盖住自己的脸，防止等下真的不小心叫出喜欢他来了。

下半场爆豪胜己舒服的快要升天了，绿谷出久把所有的手法熟练的给他来了一遍，情节跌宕起伏，声势浩大。  
他轻轻叼着头部慢慢旋转唤起身体深处的痒，然后开始拍打，舔弄吸吮，时而紧紧的用贝壳嫩肉柔软挤压柱体，时而用舌尖戳弄精口，手上也没停，撸动柱体让床上的人呼吸粗重，时紧时松，时快时缓，的确能让爆豪胜己感觉到极致的快乐。  
他的脑子里出现了绿谷出久被他疼爱的场景，躺在身下对他张开腿，大开大合的接受自己的贯穿，他紧紧挺腰的攀附着自己，呻吟颤抖的喊出自己的名字。  
“小胜，给我~”  
绿谷出久又一次给他深喉，他感觉到自己的身体全身过电，酥酥麻麻，脑子里一片空白。  
床上的爆豪胜己大腿根微微一抖，腹肌紧缩，轻轻抬腰，汗水从他皱眉严肃的脸上滑落，他嘶哑的说“要来了。”  
知道他要射了，绿谷出久用了最后一招。  
阻精。  
他用食指和拇指在阴茎变得铁硬粗紫之前紧紧的锁住根部，然后把它深深的捅进了口腔抵在最深处，用深处的紧实四面八方的给它猛压。  
爆豪胜己嗯了一声，眼神迷离恍惚，他无法控制的向绿谷出久伸出了双手，炙热疯狂的眼神快要把他吞噬。  
绿谷出久锁着根部即将喷发的精液，在他的注视下又一次画了一个8字。  
极度敏感的精口和肿胀的龟头在那么紧致销魂的地方深深浅浅，各个角度细密的研磨一番，短的曲折，超长直弯。  
爆豪胜己不可置信的张开嘴，似乎想要说点什么，只能用眼睛看着他。  
绿谷出久在他眼中看到了喜欢，浓烈炙热，像岩浆一样沸腾炙热，爆发前能量躁动不安的积蓄叫嚣着冲撞，他怀疑自己看到了爆豪胜己脱了傲娇外皮的本尊。  
一股强劲的热潮席卷了他，身体深处的热泉在压抑着沸腾翻涌。  
绿谷出久温柔的举动给了他漫长残忍的折磨，折磨到兽性大发雷霆震怒，碾压的快感和欲望即将倾覆翻盘。  
他还是锁着根部的精，最后放开了愤怒的紫红阴茎，当着他的面亲了一下顶端流淌的口水和腺液，又一次含进深处，似乎为射出精液已经准备好了吞咽，轻轻松开了桎梏。  
爆豪胜己哼了一声，虎躯一震，屁股腰椎酥麻酸胀，一股巨大的热流在身体里爆发，像热潮喷涌，  
口里肉棒立刻铁硬笔直，一股巨大的热量直直的冲向自己的身体。  
爆豪射的力量非常大，量也更加凶猛，如果前一次是喷泉，这一次就是火山喷发，绿谷出久被射了好久好久。

爆豪胜己非常爽，爽的这一辈子都决定绝对不让绿谷出久喜欢上别人，男的女的都不行。  
除了自己以外，他绝对不能容忍别人碰他一下，一根毛都不行。

他微微抬起头，胸膛起起伏伏，全身都在冒汗，身上脸上也都有高潮的红晕出现，从绿谷出久的角度来看，那性感的呼吸和起伏的肌肉真是一场震撼。

爆豪胜己全部射完了以后，刚要拔出来。绿谷出久面色羞红的继续吸允了几下，把剩余的精子全部温柔的吸了出来然后吐掉。

该死的，这还怎么骂他？!

爆豪胜己委屈极了，他想亲他，不管怎么样，总得亲一下嘴吧。  
绿谷出久揉了揉发酸的下巴，问“小胜舒服吗？”  
小胜舒服极了，舒服到委屈。  
他微微昂起头，撇过脸，不看他。  
绿谷出久拍拍手站起来说“我去涑口刷牙啦，时间不早了早点睡吧。”

卧槽你他妈就这么走了，射之前你还亲了一下呢，你不觉得这样说不过去吗？  
爆豪胜己一把把绿谷出久抱起来往床上一甩，吓得他惊叫一声。  
“为了感谢你，我也让你舒服一下吧。”他的手摸到了绿谷出久的胯下“你不是也硬了吗？我看你是他妈的去办事吧。”  
爆豪胜己的全身滚烫，口气恶狠狠的像是要报仇雪恨。  
他的呼吸还是很粗重，已经把他的衣服撩到胸口，露出了精致的腹肌。  
“不行不行不行!”绿谷出久在他身下挣扎“我们说好的!你不准碰我!”  
操!  
不碰就不碰，亲一下吧，爆豪胜己努力开口说话，但是这句话像是胶水一样粘住了自己的喉咙，什么都说不出来。  
他把绿谷出久按在床上，试图要去强吻他，这家伙是力量型的选手，竟然挣扎到要开个性了。  
他羞红了脸说“不准碰我!”  
“好!”  
爆豪胜己气炸了“老子不碰你!”  
他怎么会喜欢这种奇葩!

绿谷出久开始全身冒绿光就要来踢他。

“有话好好说!少他妈打架!”爆豪胜己恼怒。

话是这么说，手上还是按在身下，不由分说的抱紧了他。  
绿谷出久想要挣扎，被爆豪胜己呵斥了一声。  
“抱一下。”

绿谷出久的心跳加速，这是怎么一回事，难道爆豪胜己喜欢自己？

爆豪胜己心想操你妈的不让老子亲，老子亲一下你头发你又不知道。  
他在亲他的发。

50  
自从上次强人锁男♂的事情发生以后，绿谷出久和爆豪有点刻意的疏远。  
因为他害怕被日。  
他是有点喜欢爆豪胜己，不喜欢怎么可能会口他呢？但是这不代表自己能接受被日。  
他觉得被日之前他要做好心理准备，在心里准备之前他要和小胜拍拖一段时间，或长或短，总是要拍拖的，不然自己好像有点……微妙？  
总之这样不太好。  
总之绿谷出久就是希望爆豪胜己能走一般的路线，正常模式。

他怎么会喜欢这么一个暴脾气还傲娇的奇葩。

啊，有机会躲他一段时间好了。

 

51  
绿谷出久托着日渐肥美的扁扁，托着他的肚子，他觉得这扁扁长得越来越像爆豪胜己了。  
“小胜，你看他。”  
绿谷出久换只手托着鸭子的肚子，它的两只脚在空中使劲的又蹬又甩，嘎嘎嘎嘎嘎叫的特别大声，一副脾气很差的样子。  
“像不像你。”  
“你他妈找死啊。”爆豪胜己对喜欢的人吼道。“把它放下来。”

爆豪胜己擦着绿谷出久喝牛奶的玻璃杯，附议一句“我觉得它像你。”

绿谷出久把扁扁放下来，它开心的左右甩屁股甩的飞快，奔向了趴在破弹簧沙发上的大富。这个沙发它上不去，只能一边后退退了好几步，测量跳上沙发的距离，摔了好几次，才终于用小小的身躯飞上了沙发。如愿以偿的来到大富怀中坐下。

大富不想理它，站起来跳下沙发。

扁扁着急的站起来，用笨拙的两腿低空飞行追着四条腿的大富。

爆豪胜己手中的布和成长牛奶赠送玻璃杯发出咯吱咯吱的声音，暗示的说“你以前就是这么追着我的。”

绿谷出久听懂了他的言语暗示。

两个人对视，目光擦出灼热的火花。

 

门咔哒一声开了，这套间只有绿谷出久和爆豪胜己，他们之间灼热的目光变成疑惑，然后双双回头。

相泽消太拿着登记表进来了，简单的说“查房。”  
“不准女生进入，不准用明火，不准用超过电压的电气设备，不准……”  
大富哈吃哈吃的从他腿间穿过跑出了门，后面的扁扁扑棱着翅膀，撞在了相泽老师的两腿之间。  
“饲养小动物。”

 

52  
扁扁和大富被相泽老师发现了，两个人被叫到教务室里狠狠地教训了一顿。  
说是学校规定不能饲养动物，给予一个星期的时间寻好归宿。  
最后扁扁和大富双双送给了一对看起来很慈爱的老年夫妇。

绿谷出久难过极了，心情沉重的抱着小胜哭。  
爆豪胜己脸色阴暗，拍着他的肩膀说“他们会幸福的。”

 

53  
绿谷出久出远门了，说是实习的事务所最近要带一拨人去外地调查。  
这一去就是一个星期。  
爆豪胜己他妈的就没有出去这么久过，现在好了，家里连鸭子都没有了。  
他喜欢他，他想他。  
抓心挠肝的喜欢他，抓心挠肝的想他。  
他给他打视屏电话，竟然都被绿谷出久挂掉了，理由是在外面，没网。  
他给他打电话，他说他在开会，没信号。  
他说，有什么重要的事还是发消息吧，有空会看到的。

54  
楼道里面传来了滚轮的声音，是饭天天哉带着行李箱出门。  
爆豪胜己本来不会多问他的，可是他的眼睛改成墨镜l了，还差一点撞墙。  
“你这是要去旅游啊，一个人吗？”  
饭天天哉带着墨镜还是忍不住要托一下，他非常正直实诚的说“不，绿谷同学在外地等我。”

操。

55  
消息记录。  
下午三点十五分  
“在吗，你不觉得被一个优秀的人喜欢是一件多么美好的事情。”撤销。  
下午四点十一分  
“在吗，你什么时候回家，你他妈为什么要”撤销  
“其实我”撤销  
晚上六点二十一  
“绿谷出久你还不回来是不是，我手机里有你妈的电话!”撤销   
晚上十一点十分  
“绿谷出久，我想上你，老子想操你。”撤销  
晚上十一点二十分  
“你的口技真的很厉害。”撤销

 

“我和你认识这么久了，有的感情也越来越浓烈，我想和你在一起，如果你也是这么想的，请和我联系。”

 

59  
绿谷出久打开手机，看到的是一排一排的撤销记录。  
最后写的这样的一句。  
他擦头发的手一抖，手机差点没有滑下去。  
立刻抱着手机表情严肃的回复。

 

60  
爆豪胜己欲火焚身，正在撸突然收到了消息，气的他都软了。

晚上十二点五十  
“你是谁!你把小胜怎么了？如果是你捡到了他的手机请把他的手机还给他!”  
“请不要拿他的手机开玩笑。”  
“要是被发现你就死定了。”阅后及焚。

61  
“绿谷出久！你他妈这个点还没睡!你他妈的在干嘛!”  
“小胜？真的是小胜？”  
撤销  
撤销   
撤销

“喂，我已经看到了。”  
绿谷出久试图转移话题“小胜怎么这么晚还没睡？”  
爆豪胜己看了看手上的白浊，抽了几张床头纸巾。

62  
【你收到一条两秒的语音消息。】  
[长按点击转换文字]√  
文：我想你  
【调低声音------】【点击播放】  
“我想操你。”操字声音极低。

63  
饭田天哉感觉到隔壁床的绿谷出久翻了几个身，缩进了被子里，声音小小的，发出窸窸窣窣的摩擦。  
“小胜!(≥艸≤)你在说什么啊。”  
爆豪胜己想，怎么自己还没说明白吗，他看了一下时间，现在是十月一日，这会不会是以后的纪念日了。  
他突然想到一个绝妙的方式表白。

“做老子男朋友吧，不做就别回家了。”

“什么时候回家？”

“嗯……后天。”绿谷出久回复到“到时候具体时间告诉你。”

爆豪胜己有点兴奋，后天回家=后天做你男朋友，但是又想这家伙这么笨到底有没有懂自己的套路啊，不要到时候自己一厢情愿还傻笑。

想了差不多一分钟，他觉得自己还得说什么，说什么好呢？

绿谷出久在手机另一头开心的打了个滚。  
他发了一个表情。

“ (*´艸`*) ”

他明白了!他就是那个意思!

爆豪胜己的头像一抖，发出了一条消息。  
[2018/10/1/1：23]

绿谷出久把被子蒙在头顶，天呐，小胜和他表白了，他表白的方式好可爱啊，他还以为他要用另一个条件胁迫自己呢。

然后两个人就不说话，因为也不知道说什么好，就这么顺顺利利的在一起了，心里还觉得有不敢相信。

爆豪胜己发来一个小视频。  
绿谷出久有点不敢点开，但说实话，像小胜这种，发个自己在撸的视屏都有可能，他会录什么呢？真是让人好奇啊。

怕吵醒隔壁床的班长，绿谷出久缩进被子里把脸贴在屏幕上。  
然后看见爆豪胜己一脸不爽的看着自己，嘴唇离自己越来越近，最后贴在屏幕上又情色又认真又可爱又皮的“啵”了一下。

哎呀……天呐

绿谷出久差点叫出了声，烧红了脸，手啪的一声拍在了脸上。

饭田天哉被惊醒，他迷迷糊糊的问了一声“绿谷同学，你怎么了？”

“啊啊啊……我……我拍蚊子呢。”

 

64  
绿谷出久回来了。  
他和爆豪胜己发消息自己已经到楼下了，一下了车就开了小幅度的个性拎起他的行李箱就化作一道绿光呲溜一下跑的比饭田还快。  
他知道小胜就在房间里面，他急冲冲的掏出钥匙开始旋转门锁，结果因为个性力量用力过猛钥匙被拧断把门锁给弄坏了。  
他只好轻轻戳烂了门锁进来了。

“废久!老子没锁门!你就不能敲门吗？!”  
爆豪胜己恼怒的站在破沙发上说。

绿谷出久一看他就脸红了。

“你说什么……就是什么。”

65  
爆豪胜己把绿谷出久按在墙上亲了。  
绿谷出久很容易害羞，只要掐一下他的脸，他就脸红了，眼神游离不敢看别的地方，扑腾扑腾的冒热气，眼里都是惊慌失措。  
爆豪胜己拨开他的头发，在他的脸上亲来亲去，最后终于亲到了那张销魂的嘴唇，软软的，很柔韧，口腔里面又热又滑，舌头柔的抓不住。  
不够，这些都不够。  
爆豪的咬了一下他的嘴唇，忘情的吮吸起来，用牙齿咬，轻轻碾压唇珠，一遍遍舔舐。  
绿谷出久偶尔会有呼吸，温热潮湿，带着自己身体的芳香窜进自己的口鼻，他就更加不能放开。  
他的舌头非常的滑嫩，还试图动弹反抗，每轻轻动一下都会遭到自己更加激烈的动作，搜刮津液，搅弄波涛。  
爆豪胜己突然起了坏心眼，他捏住了绿谷出久的鼻子，这样他的就在自己嘴下挣扎的更加可怜兮兮，呼吸凌乱，喘息浓重。  
出久闭上眼睛，感受自己和他激烈的心跳。

66  
爆豪胜己仔仔细细看了绿谷出久的笔记，把他给口了。  
“小胜!啊!小胜!小胜!别……嗯~救命啊。”他揪紧了床单，快要疯了一样的手脚绷紧挣扎，发出阵阵呻吟，祈求声高亢，极度愉悦，极度享受。  
“小胜求你了，求你了……放开我，让我去吧。”绿谷出久张开嘴，说到，口里的津液慢慢流淌到胸膛，大腿根有节奏发抖，紧缩。  
“小胜……啊……你真棒。”出久微微后仰，沉醉的挺着腰，脸上慢慢都是情欲的潮红，身体都是细密的汗珠，乳头因为高潮迭起而充血肿胀。他满足的晃着腰说“再绕下去我就要尿出来了。”

蝴蝶震翅这么厉害的招式，你自己不试试多可惜啊。

67  
切岛锐儿郎给隔壁宿舍送了一把车厘子，大概有五个。  
“八百万家里送了一箱车厘子，美国进口的。”  
绿谷出久伸头一看，真的特别大，紫红紫红的。  
“小胜快来吃啊。”绿谷出久嘴里塞了一个，拎着一个樱桃把“你吃吃看，好甜啊。”  
说完他又往自己嘴里再塞了一个。  
切岛锐儿郎想八百万也是想不明白，每个宿舍发五个，为什么不能是双数呢？让人吵起来真不好。  
他们两会不会吵起来呢？  
爆豪胜己过来，吃了一个夸赞着说，味道真不错，又塞了一个进嘴里。  
“你们等等啊，我去叫大家下来玩狼人杀。”  
“我们沙发坏了。”  
“你们不是有大地毯吗？”

切岛锐儿郎这就走了，快的像风。

爆豪胜己看见绿谷出久的口舌间的甜美汁水，把唇色都染红了。  
他捏住绿谷出久的下巴，不容拒绝的说“你还记得欠我的条件吗？”

68  
爆豪胜己不想玩游戏，也不想让绿谷出久和大家一起玩。  
“爆豪同学你是不是太过于霸道了，绿谷同学有自己的人生自由。”  
“绿谷!你说是不是!”  
爆豪胜己不说话，眼皮微微一抬，眼里似乎有火焰，看着绿谷出久说。  
“你想玩吗？”  
绿谷出久刚要摇头，就被同学们推着走了。  
“走吧，绿谷，别怕，他要是敢挤兑你，今晚到我那里挤挤就是。”  
“是啊绿谷，我知道你想玩的。”  
不不不，绿谷出久挣扎着，被热情的男生推着走，他不敢有大动作，求救似的看着他。  
“小胜——”

绿谷出久走了以后，爆豪胜己开始头上冒汗，在原地绕圈踱步思考对策。  
他焦急的打开冰箱喝了几口冰水，掏出手机给绿谷出久打字。

69  
绿谷出久逃回来了，他小心翼翼的关上门。  
爆豪胜己赶紧抓住他的肩膀“你怎么逃回来的。”  
“我说妈妈要给我在这个点打电话——”绿谷出久几乎要哭出来“他们停了局说要等我回来，我们快一点吧。”  
“操。”爆豪胜己怒骂一声，A班就是特别团结特别讲义气，玩游戏还能停局，这不是把他逼折寿吗？  
“车厘子还在吗？”  
绿谷出久哭着说“愈来愈深了。”他一边着急的说一边退下裤子。  
“我现在就把他挖出来。”爆豪胜己烦躁蹲了下来，掰开绿谷的双腿。

 

 

ps：  
69是笔记中的终极奥义，停着这里，大吉大利。  
《69》之后还有短篇后续，欢淫大家下次收看。  
ps的ps：  
我超喜欢这篇的脆皮鸭，非常喜欢。


End file.
